All-Star Zombie
For other uses, see Football Zombie (disambiguation). |in-game toughness = Dense |in-game speed = Flighty, then Stiff |nds = 52.5 |first seen = Modern Day - Day 21 |flavor text = All-Star Zombie is a third-round draft pick and shows a lot of promise, but come on, his salary demands are beyond ridiculous. Ten million brains per year? For FIFTY YEARS?}} All-Star Zombie is the fourth zombie encountered in Modern Day in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Basically, the All-Star Zombie is a recreation of Zombie Bull without its Zombie Bull Rider. Once present, the All-Star Zombie lunges at full speed and tackles the first plant he meets. Upon successful attempt, the tackle deals an equivalent of a Gargantuar's smash to the plant. Following the tackle, All-Star Zombie's speed will be reduced. Additionally, if All-Star Zombie comes into contact with a Super-Fan Imp, he will kick the Super-Fan Imp into any column past the fourth column. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Flighty A heavy-duty zombie who charges your defensive line. All-Star Zombie is a third-round draft pick and shows a lot of promise, but come on, his salary demands are beyond ridiculous. Ten million brains per year? For FIFTY YEARS? Encounters Player's House: Pinata Party Modern Day: Days 21, 24, 25, 26, 28, 29, 30, 31, Highway to the Danger Room and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest Step 1 Strategies As 's tackle is equivalent to a smash from a Gargantuar, any wall capable of resisting Gargantuar attacks such as Primal Wall-nut should also be effective against . Using a Lava Guava is also effective, as the tackle will just trigger the Lava Guava, with the added bonus of leaving a lava puddle. Given the stiff movement of s after tackling, it will receive a lot more damage from the lava puddle than zombies that move at a normal speed. Two shots from a Magnifying Grass will immediately defeat an . If you wish to defeat an quickly, instant-use plants like Cherry Bomb can do well to defeat him. Stallia is effective in taking away the All-Star Zombie's charge, as it can still give out its slowing effect when absorbing the zombie's tackling attack when it is hit. Furthermore, it has a cost of zero sun. Be warned, as s can punt the Super-Fan Imp right into your defenses, even as far back as to the first column. It's best to make sure Super Fan Imps are not in a row with s, or take care of them properly so the cannot get a chance to punt them. Keep in mind, unlike Football Zombie, 's football helmet cannot be pulled off by a Magnet-shroom so avoid using it as a counter for s. Gallery All-Star Zombie.png|HD All-Star Zombie ATLASES ZOMBIEMODERNALLSTARGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|All-Star Zombie's textures Sprint.png|All-Star Zombie charging Tackle.png|All-Star Zombie about to tackle a plant Imp-kick.png|All-Star Zombie kicking a Super-Fan Imp Defeated Football Zombie (PvZ 2).jpg|Dead All-Star Zombie Faint Football.png|Fainted All-Star Zombie 奔跑的全明星僵尸.png|HD Charging All-Star Zombie Trivia *All-Star Zombie is similar to the Football Zombie, but with different abilities. **All-Star Zombies are also heavily based on Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Zombie class, All-Star, which are based on Football Zombies to begin with. Its tackling ability is based on the Sprint Tackle or the Ultra Tackle and its ability to kick the Super-Fan Imp a long distance is based on the Imp Punt or the Long Bomb. **Oddly enough, despite sharing similarities to the Football Zombie, it has less health than him. *Primal Wall-nut can absorb up to three tackles by All-Star Zombie. *If an All-Star Zombie tackles an Infi-nut, the Infi-nut will be destroyed as if it were smashed by a Gargantuar. **The fact that Primal Wall-nut can absorb up to three tackles suggest that each tackle does damage equivalent to a Gargantuar smash. *All-Star Zombie has the same burning animation as Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, and Jurassic Bully, despite not having the same body structure of the four aforementioned zombies. *All-Star Zombie and Squash Zombie both target the first plant they encounter. *Unlike in the first game, Magnet-shroom cannot take away All-Star Zombie's football helmet. This is because the helmet no longer contains metal and it is part of his head. *His dying animation is the same as an Explorer Zombie's. *When All-Star zombie tackles a plant, a scoring sound can be heard. *All-Star Zombie and Super-Fan Imp are both related to football. Coincidentally, they were revealed shortly after the Super Bowl 50. See also *Football Zombie *All-Star *Super-Fan Imp *You're an All-Star? Category:Zombies with "Stiff" speed Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed